Matters of the Heart
by RaveOfHorror
Summary: Allison Hart is a fifth year in Gryffindor. But, she's in love with Slytherin's Prince, none other than Draco Malfoy. Allison's friends accept it with ill grace. Will Draco shove aside his Slytherin pride? or will Allison's heart be torn apart? ON HIATUS
1. The Bet

**Matters of The Heart Chapter 1- The Bet**

**--------Allison Victoria Elizabeth Hart--------**

**She has loved him ever since she enrolled in Hogwarts. But she knew he could never love her. It would be impossible and unforgivable. She was a Gryffindor and he was a Slytherin. However she could not help the strong feelings she had for him....Draco Malfoy..She sat behind him during their potions lessons. She would often be lost in a sea of thoughts of the handsome Slytherin. "Miss Hart!", said a voice in a harsh tone. She recognized it immediately, it was the voice of Severus Snape the Potions Professor. **

**"Huh...Oh!, I'm sorry Professor Snape". She said turning red in the face. **

**Everyone had turned around and started laughing at her, and that's when it happened...Draco Malfoy had smiled directly at her and winked. **

"**Ten points from Gryffindor" said Professor Snape before continuing the lesson. As the students filed out of the of the dungeons, Draco Malfoy had stayed behind and watched as Allison Hart tried to stuff all her potions equipment into her small bag. Unfortunately her things fell all over the dungeon floor. **

**"Oh great", sighed Allison as she knelt down to pick up the spilled contents of her bag off the floor. Then something unexpected happened, Draco Malfoy bent down to help her pick up her things. **

**"Oh..you really don't have to..." She said looking down at the floor. **

**"No it's alright, I want to". Said Draco Softly. **

**"Thank you so much" replied Allison in a quiet voice. **

**"I'm Draco Malfoy, and you are?", he asked. **

**"Um..My name is Allison Hart". She answered turning red as she continued to stare at the floor. **

**"Is there something wrong?" asked Draco. **

**"No, Why?" She asked. **

**"Well you keep staring at the ground". replied Draco. **

**Students started to arrive in the dungeons and Allison realized what time it was, "Ah! No! I'm going to be late for Charms, I'm sorry but I have to go, Thank you for helping me!". As she ran out of the dungeons, Draco got up still holding a journal in his hand with the initials A. V. E. H. engraved into the cover, and began walking out of the dungeons stuffing the journal into his pocket.**

**---------Draco Lucius Malfoy-------**

**Draco, sat down on the large high-backed armchair. He was alone, in Slytherin's Common room and he was holding Allison Hart's journal in his hand. He smirked, opening the un-offensive little object. The first page was entitled, Harry Potter. He sneered at the name, written in her perfect calligraphy and, read aloud. **_**'Dear Journal, It's my first day at Hogwarts! Can you believe it? I got into Gryffindor! Just like my mum and dad! I just met Harry Potter! he was so sweet! I think I have a crush. Oh wow. I don't think I'll tell him though, we are only eleven. Oh well..**_

_**Dear Journal, I think I'm in love. Last week I almost fell to the floor after being pushed by some boys but then, Draco Malfoy caught me! THE DRACO MALFOY!! Oh but, he won't like me..I'm in Gryffindor. Still, everytime I see him, my heart feels all wobbly and I lose my ability to think and speak. Why do I have these feelings for someone who will never look my way? Love stinks..**_

**A few more journal entries later, Draco found himself laughing. This little Gryffindor is in love with him? He was just reading it again when, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott walked in, imperiously. **

"**What'cha got there Malfoy? A new diary?", Blaise snickered. Theo paid no attention as he was reading a recent love letter from one of many insipid little Slytherin girls.**

"**If you must know, Zabini, It's the journal of that Gryffindor girl who got told off in Snape's class today", Draco said, smirking again.**

"**Well, that is amusing. What do you say we play a little game?", Blaise said, a malicious glint in his eyes.**

"**What kind of game?", Draco asked, suddenly intrigued.**

"**I bet that you can't get that precocious little Gryffindor to shag you by the end of the year", Blaise replied, smirking.**

"**What will you wager?", Draco said, smirking just the same.**

"**Drake, I strongly advise you against this", Theo said, putting down his letter. His handsome dark eyes, concerned for his friend.**

"**Oh come on Theo, you don't have faith in me?", Draco said, plucking lint off of his dark green sweater.**

"**I'll wager this", Blaise said, holding up a small bottle of liquid gold.**

"**What is it?", Draco and Theo asked, in unison.**

"**Felix Felicis, liquid luck", Blaise said, smirking.**

"**What if you win?", Draco asked, suspiciously.**

"**You pay me five thousand Galleons", he said, greedily.**

"**Deal", Draco said, shaking his hand.**

**Theo merely rolled his eyes and went back to reading the latest addition to his growing pile of love letters.**

**----------Allison----------**

**Later that evening as she returned to the Gryffindor common room her thoughts returned to the events of that afternoon in the dungeons. Then when she reached into her bag for her journal her heart stopped. "Oh no! Where is it!", she yelled frantically searching her bag. She suddenly remembered that when she ran out she had seen Draco holding a book. "No!" She screamed, "What if he reads it and shows it to all the other Slytherins! I'll be the laughing stock of the school!".**

**The next morning as she was leaving Gryffindor Tower she spotted Draco Malfoy waiting at the entrance to the Great Hall holding onto her journal. She saw him smile as she approached the entrance. "Oh no...he read my journal" She thought. **

**"Hello Allison, you dropped this". He said handing her the journal, then seeing the horrified look on her face he quickly added, "Oh don't worry I didn't read it" as he returned to the Slytherin table. She breathed a sigh of relief as she put her journal safely back into her bag.**

**After breakfast Allison walked to her first lesson of the day. On her way there she spotted Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy holding hands as they walked through the corridor. She couldn't help but think terrible things about Pansy.**

**"I wish Draco Malfoy would ditch her and be with me instead". But she knew it would be impossible. After all of her lessons had concluded she headed back to the Gryffindor Common room. She found the chair nearest the fireplace and sat in it. She decided she needed to write what had happened the day before in her journal so she reached into her bag and pulled it out. When she opened her journal a piece of parchment fell out. She picked it up and opened it and in Draco's handwriting it said, "**_**Meet me out by the lake at 6:00**_**".**

**"Oh my God!", she squealed holding on to the piece of parchment then stuffing it in her bag. As she made her way down the steps she noticed Pansy stomping down the corridor red-faced and teary-eyed. "I wonder what happened". She thought as she made her way out through the main doors. As she reached the lake she saw Draco standing there with his hands behind his back. **

**"I'm glad you came", he said to her in a happy voice. **

**"Um...What did you want to talk about?", she asked.**

**"I wanted to tell you that I've been watching you for a while, and I think that I like you, but I was afraid that you didn't feel the same way". **

**"But how did you know that I have feelings for you?, I thought you said you didn't read my journal", she replied in a nervous tone. **

**"I didn't read it, yesterday while I was walking to the Slytherin common room that idiot Goyle knocked it out of my hands and when it fell to the ground it opened up and I caught a glimpse of one of your journal entries, but as soon as I did, I picked it up and closed it". He said, Sincerely.**

**"Oh..." She said quietly. **

**"I'm sorry.." Said Draco, seeing the look of disappointment on her face. **

**"Um...Draco, can I ask you something?", asked Allison in an unsure tone. **

**"You can ask me whatever you like". Replied Draco playfully. "But before you ask me any questions let us sit down", said Draco. **

**"Well..Okay..", said Allison turning red in the face. **

**"Now what was it that you wanted to ask me?". **

**"Well, I wanted to ask you, Why was Pansy crying?". **

**"Well, Pansy was crying because I broke up with her", answered Draco calmly. **

**"But why?! I thought everything was going so well with her!", she exclaimed. **_**What am I saying It's a dream come true!**_

**"The reason I broke up with her is because I like you". Replied Draco in a whispered tone, as some Slytherin Sixth years passed by eyeing them strangely.**

**A/N: **This fanfic is fairly old and when I say it, I mean it. I began writing this story almost seven years ago and while it may not be completed yet, I do plan on it sometime. For those of you who have read TBAM and Complicated, yes this is the story of Alli's parents. Even if the timeline's are all garbled. Books 5-7 pretty much disregarded, with exception to deaths and couplings.

**A/N2: **This fanfics is poorly written and some of the character a pretty OOC. Don't read if you have problems with that. I have no time for completely rude and immature insults. Constructive criticism is always okay. It's what helps us grow as writers.


	2. Draco's Lie

Chapter 2-Draco's Lie

"Uh...Maybe I should go", said Allison nervously. She was now thinking that he was playing a cruel joke on her and decided to leave.

"No! forget about them! didn't you hear what I said!".

"What?" replied Allison.

"I think I've fallen for you Allison...." answered Draco shyly and slightly pink in the face.

"Uhm...you do? really?" she asked uncertain if he was serious.

"Yes..I do like you, alot" replied Draco.

Allison turned a bright shade of red. _Did I hear him right? H-he has fallen for me?!_ Draco then took her soft pale hand and kissed it.

"Well I'll see you around", said Draco as he began to walk back to the castle.

As she got up she squealed with happiness and excitedly walked back to the castle. The next few days were Heaven for Allison, she had been spending loads of time with Draco. Finally Christmas had come around and most of the students had gone home for the holidays. Allison was so happy, earlier that day she got a message from Draco to meet him in Hogsmeade that afternoon.

--------Draco---------

Draco dressed accordingly, he had now been 'dating' Allison Hart, for two months. As he straightened the neck of his Emerald robes, he couldn't help but smile, and _really _smile. She had really been growing on him. She had alabaster skin, pure black silk-like hair and, rare but, gorgeous Violet eyes. Allison was possibly the most enchanting creature he had ever met and today was the day he would test his theory. Today, he would kiss Allison Hart. Today he will know how he really felt.

As he smoothed out his hair, the door opened slowly. Draco looked over and saw Theo in brand new robes, in the colors of Salazar Slytherin. He was looking particularly better groomed than usual.

"So, who's the lucky lady?", Draco asked, smoothing out the creases on his robes.

"Millicent Bulstrode", Theo answered, unabashed.

"I thought she wasn't interested?", Draco said, turning to him. Sure Millicent was smart, funny, and pretty but, she was at least a head taller than Theo and she wasn't very thin. Still, Theo had been pining after her, for quite some time. Despite the many females that would do anything to be with the handsome Theodore Nott. All in all, Draco thought it was a wise choice.

"Actually, she was. She just didn't think I'd choose her, of all people. The thing is Drake, I like her a lot. She's smart, funny, witty, and naturally beautiful. I don't care if she's not thin or doesn't like to wear makeup. She's beautiful the way she is, and I can talk to her, really talk to her. I don't think I'd even care if she wasn't in Slytherin, she could be in Gryffindor and I'd still want to marry the girl", Theo said, before leaving the room.

"Well, I guess that's it then. I like her, I think I do", Draco said, to himself. He looked at himself once more and then walked out, to go and wait for Allison in the Three Broomsticks.

---------Allison---------

"Now that the holidays have come around Draco and I don't have to keep meeting in secret!". she said, as she approached Madame Rosmerta's, in her new Violet robes. She saw Draco waiting for her. Her heart went all wobbly as she approached the table he was sitting at. He got up and smiled when he saw her. _Oh goodness! he has such a cute smile!_ she thought as she got there.

"Hello Beautiful", he said taking her hand and pulling her close. Then he did something that he had never done, he kissed her. As he pressed his lips to hers, he felt hot all over and for the first time he felt an actual feeling. As his lips parted from hers, he noticed tears glistening in her eyes. "Why are you crying?" he asked in a worried tone. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"Oh no! No! you didn't it's just that no one has ever kissed me before" she sniffed happily.

"You are so cute!", laughed Draco as he wiped her tears from her face.

---some time later---

As they returned to Hogwarts they held hands and for a brief moment they didn't care what anyone else thought. Draco walked her all the way up to Gryffindor Tower and kissed her goodnight. As he walked away she stood there and realized just how much she loved him.

"What a wonderful night..." She sighed dreamily as she walked up to the girls dormitories. The next morning she woke up to find a pile of presents in front of her bed. As she looked at her presents a small package the color of emerald tied with a beautiful silver ribbon caught her eye. When she saw it had a card attached she picked up the card and opened it, it read

"_Thank you for showing me what true love is, Forever Yours, Draco_". She looked at the card for a few moments before directing her attention back to the gift box. When she unwrapped the gift she beamed, it was a silver heart shaped locket and when she opened it she saw a picture of Draco in the left side and one of her in the right. The pictures were smiling at each other.

"Oh wow! it looks really expensive", she said, "I just wish I could have given him something great..".

-------Draco-------

Draco sat on his bed, he smiled to himself. Allison was such a nice girl. It'd been only two months, and he was already feeling for her. If he wasn't careful, he could really end up falling for her. Then, he would lose the bet. That was not going to happen. Draco Malfoy did not lose bets. Draco Malfoy does not fall in love. Something has to be done. He would have to speed things up, unfortunately his Malfoy code of honor did not allow him to sleep with her until it was okay with her. Until he, really cared for her. What the hell did he just get himself into?

---------------Millicent Bulstrode and Theodore Nott---------------

It was early, Millicent Bulstrode was the only one who stayed for Christmas besides her bestfriend Pansy in the dormitory. She was also the first to wake up. She had slept wonderfully after having the best date in a long time. Her new boyfriend Theo was everything she had hoped for in a boy. He was handsome, smart, funny, and kind. The perfect boyfriend, for her at least. The way he stared at her the night before still gave her butterflies.

"Good morning Love", Theo said, standing by the stairs. He was standing there, in a dark forest green sweater and black pants. Every brown hair on his head, perfectly in place, his bronze eyes, staring lovingly at his Millicent. He walked over to her and kissed her lips.

"How'd you sleep?", she asked, smiling at her new beau.

"Great, and you?", he asked, stroking her soft dark hair.

"Best in a long time", she said, kissing him again.

-------------------Allison-------------

She decided to thank him for the wonderful gift, so she ran to meet him in the Great Hall, and there he was waiting for her at the entrance. "I thought you'd never get here" said Draco sarcastically. Allison then wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much! I'll cherish it forever!", she exclaimed, as she met his gaze. Slowly, he lowered his head and pressed his lips softly on hers. As they continued to kiss softly he ran his fingers through her shoulder length jet black hair. As she pulled back all he could do was stare at her enchanting violet colored eyes. "What is it? Do I have something on my face?", she asked.

"No you don't" he replied.

"Then why are you staring at my face?"

"I was staring because I noticed that you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, I don't know why I never noticed".

"You really mean it" asked Allison hopefully.

"Come with me", Said Draco, as he took her by the hand and led her out of the almost deserted Great Hall.

_I wonder where he is taking me?_ she thought. As they continued down the corridor she realized he was taking her to Slytherin House in the dungeons. "Wait Draco I'm not allowed down here...".

"Relax, no one will be here", he said. They walked into the boys dormitories and then stopped at his bed. "Please sit down, and make yourself at home", he said to her as he sat on his bed.

"Well okay but just for a minute" she replied nervously.

"Allison, I know we have only been together for two months but I feel as if I've known you for an eternity", Draco whispered.

"Really? I feel the same way".

"I don't care what anyone else thinks, I love you Allison!", exclaimed Draco.

"I love you too!" replied Allison as she jumped on him. They started kissing with fiery passion, then Draco took his shirt off. As they continued to kiss Draco slipped his hand up her skirt, but it was too soon.

Allison pulled away from him so he said, "What's wrong?".

"Draco I-I just can't right now it's too soon for us to be doing this...", She replied sadly.

"No...you're right, it's just, you are so beautiful and now I know you love me as well...But I can wait".

"Oh, thank you for understanding, I knew you would!".

"Well, I think I'll walk you back to Gryffindor Tower now". But when they opened the door to the boys' dormitory They were surprised to see Pansy back early from the holidays.

**A/N: **So, there you have it, the shitty second chapter to a not at all well written fanfics. Although some major editing will someday take place, you must bear with me for awhile. I've got several WIPs. I hope you do enjoy a look at the life of the ever mental Alli's parents. This chapter is Dedicated to my loving boyfriend, for loving me and letting me love him back.


	3. More Than Like

**Appearing in this Chapter**

_Chelsea Hobbs as Allison Hart_

_Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy (Durrr)_

_Ethan Peck as Theodore Nott_

_Andre Kinney as Blaise Zabini_

_Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter (Duh)_

Chapter 3-More than Like

"Oh no! Draco it's Pansy!".

"What! But the holidays aren't over yet!",

"Quick! Close the door so she doesn't see me!" Whispered Allison.

"Damn! How are we going to get you out unseen?"

"I don't know, but somehow I knew I should not have come here...."

"I'm sorry Allison, It will be my fault if you get caught, Please..Can you ever forgive me?", He asked looking at her nervously.

"Of course! How could I get mad at such a cute face", she answered playfully.

"Okay well stay here I'm going to go see if Pansy is going to leave yet".

A few minutes later Draco reentered the Boy's Dormitory.

"Well is she going to leave yet?" She asked him anxiously.

Draco gave her a sorry look and said "Sorry but for some reason she's staying up in the common room."

"Oh No! What if someone sees me?"

"Allison don't worry just spend the night here and we will sneak you out in the morning", Said Draco.

"Well..Okay but don't try anything funny", She said in a half serious voice.

As the night wore on Pansy showed no sign sleepiness and no sign of leaving the common room.

"Draco, How am I going to get out without getting caught?" Asked Allison sounding worried.

"Don't worry no one else is going to come in, they are all away for the holidays", replied Draco not really believing his own words.

Early that morning Draco got up to see if Pansy had fallen asleep, and sure enough she was sound asleep. Before he woke Allison he stared at her sleeping face and thought: She looks just like a dark haired angel.

When she opened her eyes she saw Draco smiling at her and she jumped up in surprise.

"Good morning, Darling" He said laughing at the look on her face.

"Draco you startled me, and stop laughing", she said playfully punching his arm.

"I'm going to get you for that!", he said as he jumped on her. As he lay on top of her, there was a long pause and then he kissed her.

"Draco, do you really love me?" She asked not really sure that she wanted to hear the answer. He looked at her for a moment before answering.

"Yes, yes I do love you..Allison.."

As soon as he said that her heart melted, then she pressed her lips hard on his and they forgot all about trying to get out of Slytherin House unseen.

In some strange way they got out without being seen. As they walked down the corridor Allison was thinking.

_Did he really mean what he just said? or was he really just saying that?_

"Allison?", A familiar voice interrupted her thoughts. It took her a moment to realize that she and Draco had run into Harry Potter, the boy she thought she had loved during her first year of Hogwarts.

Then she saw a look of deepest loathing in Draco's eyes directed towards Harry. She had never seen Draco look at anyone like that, his eyes were so cold and grey she felt as if they were draining the life out of her, even if they were not directed at her.

Then Draco spoke up. "What are you doing here Potter?", in a voice Allison did not know.

"I could ask you the same thing, Malfoy.." Answered Harry in an equally loathsome voice. Directing his attention to Allison and ignoring Draco he asked, "Allison what are you doing hanging out with Malfoy?".

Embarrassed by the question she looked down to the ground and said, "Um..uh..he's..um I.."

"She's my girlfriend!", Draco interrupted.

"What! Allison you're dating Malfoy!"

"Um..yes.."

"But he's in Slytherin and he's not good enough for you!",

Angered by Harry's outburst Draco whipped out his wand and pointed it at Harry. Harry then whipped out his wand but, before they could attack eachother Allison stopped them.

"No! Harry! Draco! don't! you'll get expelled!", she screamed. As they lowered their wands tears started flowing from Allison's eyes and she ran off.

"Allison!", They yelled in unison. Draco gave Harry a cold look before running after Allison. When he finally caught up to her he saw that she was still crying.

He touched her shoulder softly and asked, "Allison, Why are you crying?",

She turned around and faced him, then she answered, "It's just I've never seen this side of you and Harry before, It's scary and I don't like it".

"I'm sorry, Potter and I have been enemies ever since school started".

Still she said nothing. Draco wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead gently. After spending what felt like an eternity wrapped in Draco's arms, she said goodbye to him and headed up to Gryffindor Tower. As she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady she saw Harry waiting there.

"Harry you're not going to tell anyone I'm with Draco are you?", She asked nervously.

Harry stared at her tear-stained face and said, "No, I'm not going to say anything".

She looked into Harry's eyes and noticed he was jealous.

-------Draco-------

"Shit! I almost had her last night", Draco said, running into Blaise in the Common room.

"Tough luck Malfoy", Blaise said, turning the page to his copy of The Daily Prophet.

"I was almost there and then, she stopped me", Draco said to Blaise. He was not in a good mood. "Potter knows she's my girlfriend", Draco muttered.

"Oh, this is getting too good", Blaise laughed, walking away.

"Prat…", Draco muttered, just as Theo entered the room.

"What's the matter Drake?", Theo asked, sitting beside him.

"I almost shagged her last night. But, she stopped me. If I don't do this soon Theo…I might actually love her…", Draco muttered.

"Seems to me like, you feel for her very much", Theo said, patting his back.

"Yeah…I guess I do…"

**A/N: **Well here it is. Chapter three. I really have no idea what I am doing here but, as stated in complicated, the cast listing is merely for funsies and the actors will change if I've found better ones.


End file.
